The color of Darkness
by MementoMori115
Summary: Yami has been enjoying her time on Earth. However that time is interrupted when she receives a mission request from the Devilukean government. So now she is heading to a newly discovered planet at the behest of her clients. On this planet she will discover many things. Including the true colors of Darkness. And they are oh so beautiful.


**A/N- Suddenly had this idea pop into my head. Yami/Golden Darkness is my favorite To Love Ru character and I thought she would make for a good xover character. As it is this story is a little rough. This chapter is incomplete but I am posting what I have so I can get a feel for the reaction to it and decide whether or not I should continue it. If I choose to continue it I will add more to this chapter so keep an eye out.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **EDIT- added more content.**

 **And here's a few extra words so I can break 5k words.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. We become paragons of society, our names forever remembered as they are etched in the annals of history. Our exploits that of legends, passed down generation after generation. Though we may be long gone, we are far from forgotten. The will that burned within us has been passed down, shared by those that would follow us and it is through that which allows us to live on. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, never shall we be forgotten...**

 **(-)**

Remnant. A world fraught with danger. This danger came in the form of soulless beings of darkness known as Grimm. The beasts were fast, strong, numerous, and had a hunger for flesh. They roamed the wilds of the world, preying upon whatever they could get their hands on. But they would always hunt for one type of creature in particular... man. Both of the native races of the planet, faunus and human, were under constant assault from the monsters of darkness. And given how dangerous the Grimm are, it's a wonder how anyone managed to survive let alone thrive on the planet. But thrive they did. The people built their kingdoms, their cities, monuments to the perseverance and determination of their species drive to live. They fought back against the darkness, pushed it away and erected walls to protect themselves. And behind those walls they founded academies that focused on training the people to fight the Grimm. Each generation of fighters teaching the next the art of combat. Elite warriors known as Huntsmen and Huntresses, the defenders of Remnant. Where others would fall, they would stand. Where some may retreat, they charged ahead. Where one might cower in fear, they raise their heads and roar in defiance. They are the best of the best. The ones whose duty it is to protect the kingdoms and the settlements of the wilds.

Yes, Remnant is a world fraught with danger. But it is also a world where the light of hope burns brightly. And it is on this planet that our story begins.

 **(-)**

Racing across the stars was a sleek spaceship. It's owner a young looking girl by the name of Yami, better known across the galaxy as the assassin Golden Darkness. The ship's engines burning brightly as it charged ahead through the vastness of space on its way to its destination. Inside, Yami sat in the pilots seat going over the data she had been sent on her current mission while the ships AI managed the autopilot.

Yami was getting close to her destination and was reviewing her mission objectives one last time. Prior to this she had been enjoying a period of peace as she took a break from her assassination job. She had settled down on Earth in order to keep on eye on her last target, Yuuki Rito. While there she had made many friends and experienced things and emotions she had not thought possible. She was sad to be leaving her friends behind for this mission, yet she recognized its importance.

She had been contacted by the Devilukean government and was asked to take on a job for them. They assured her it was not an assassination request, but rather a reconnaissance mission. They informed her that she was the best candidate for the job and that it should only last a couple of months. Truthfully Yami didn't want to accept the mission, she was enjoying her time on Earth, but after some persuasion she eventually relented and accepted their request. It's not like you can just say 'no' to the rulers of the galaxy after all. So after some tearful goodbyes, promises to return soon, and stuffing enough taiyaki into her ships cold storage to last her an entire year, she left.

The mission was quite simple; she was to investigate a newly discovered planet at the edge of Devilukean controlled space.

Preliminary reports from scouting drones sent to the surface had come back with some interesting finds. Apparently the planet was home to humans just like Earth was, along with another species known as faunus. However what was cause for concern, was that the planet was overrun by violent creatures that sought to exterminate the local population. This is where Yami came in. She was well experienced in stealth, subtlety, and combat. All of which would be needed if she was to infiltrate the planets populace and do recon.

Her mission objectives were for her to determine the threat level of the dark creatures, learn what she can about the planet and its history along with any relevant information, and report back to her employers. They would then determine if their intervention was needed for the planets well being. After all, they can't have a planet in their jurisdiction suffer a planet-wide extinction.

Yami let out a sigh as she went over the details of her mission yet again. She was to blend in as best as she could, so that meant she would have to try and keep her powers to herself unless needed.

"So troublesome." she said as she picked up the taiyaki on the table next to her and took a bite out of it.

Soon the planet was within sight. It was roughly the size of Earth with the majority of it being covered in water. However what caught Yami's eye the most was the shattered moon hanging in orbit.

"Strange." she said as she took another bite out of the taiyaki.

" **We are almost within the planets gravitational pull."** informed the AI. " **How should we proceed?"**

Yami hummed for a moment. "Engage cloaking fields and locate the nearest large settlement. We will land outside their radius and I will proceed on foot."

" **As you wish."**

Yami got up from her seat and headed to the ships exit hatch. As she made her way there she could feel the ship slowly come in for a landing. Once the ship had touched down she opened the hatch and hopped out. Landing on the ground in the clearing she quickly scanned her surroundings for any sign of life. There were none. She then tapped the communicator in her ear and addressed the ships AI.

"Remain cloaked for the time being. If anything happens upon you, take off and inform me of your status."

" **Understood."**

Yami then began her dash her way through the forest to the nearest settlement which was a large walled city to the north. About 5 minuets later she had arrived at the wall just as the sun was beginning to rise. Seeing as how the entrance to the city would most likely be guarded and it might be troublesome for her to gain passage inside, she opted to fly over the wall instead. Wings sprouted from her back courtesy of her ability and she proceeded to fly up and over the wall. When she reached the top she took a moment to take in the view as the morning sun lit up the city. She then quickly descended to the streets below, making sure to land in an alley so no one saw her.

Yami dusted herself off before heading out onto the streets where people were now beginning their morning routines. Her first priority was to obtain the local form of currency. As it was she would need it in order to make any purchases. Stealing was always an option, but Yami knew that would be bad for her relations with the populace. So her best bet was to take it from the local criminals. Meaning that she would need to find out where said criminals were. And to do that she would have to infiltrate a police station, hack into their computers, and look up the cities criminal activity and suspected gang hideouts. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Yami asked for directions to the police station from one of the shops along the street and headed off in that direction. After a short walk she spotted it at the corner of an intersection. It was time to put her plan into action. First she hid in one of the nearby alleys. Once she was sure no one was looking and there were no cameras, she used her trans-ability to alter the appearance of her age, making her look like a young woman instead of a young teen. Then she used her trans-ability to alter her clothes to match what she saw the cops wearing. The outfit was complete with a name-tag that identified her as a high ranking officer named Yami Darkness. Satisfied with her disguise, Yami headed back out onto the street and headed for the police station.

Upon entering she noticed the officer at the desk briefly glance at her and waved hello before he returned to some paperwork. He was obviously convinced that she was a cop so her disguise was successful. Now she just had to navigate the building and find a computer.

Yami headed through a door and deeper into the building. As she walked the halls she noticed that some doors had electronic locks on them. She passed by one just in time to catch sight of a man pull out a small rectangular device which he held up to the lock and the door opened. Yami would need to get her hands on one if she hoped to get into any of the more restricted areas. So in order to procure one, she headed into the nearby women's bathroom. Once she confirmed that there were no cameras in there, she headed into one of the stalls and waited for another cop to enter. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, another woman came in and took the stall next to Yami's. As soon as she heard the womans pants drop she knew it was time to strike.

The former assassin used her hair to quietly reach into the pockets of the woman as she did her business and retrieved her device. Yami retracted her hair and grabbed the device before heading out of the bathroom. She quickly took note of the devices features. It was a small phone-like object that opened up to reveal a screen where it listed its various features. Proceeding down the hall at a brisk pace, Yami's eyes darted about as she tried to locate the computer room. It would only be a matter of time before the woman noticed her device missing.

Eventually her gaze rested on a door that read 'evidence room'. She figured that they would have a computer in there so she held the device up to the doors lock and it opened. Once inside she noticed that the room was currently empty. Whoever was assigned to this room was either on break or in the bathroom. It was entirely possible that the woman she stole the device from had come from here. With this in mind Yami hurried over to the nearby computer. She tapped on the keyboard to try and access the data but the computer wouldn't work. The screen simply displayed the words 'please insert scroll'.

Yami looked down and noticed that there was a small slot next to the keyboard. Putting two and two together she took out the 'scroll' and inserted it into the slot. The computer chimed and text and icons appeared on screen. Yami went to work and began searching the computers files for any data on suspected criminal hideouts. It didn't take long for her to hit paydirt.

 **331 Auburn street, Industrial district, suspected White Fang terrorist hideout.**

 **Current status: Under watch by undercover recon team. Building believed to be a stockpile for weapons and Dust. Many faunus seen coming and going from the premise.**

 **Reccomended course of action: Joint strike between police STF (Special Task Force) and Huntsman team.**

There was then a red dot on a digital map that marked the location.

Yami had what she needed. Though she filed a few words away for later such as Dust and Huntsman. She removed the scroll from its slot and placed it on the ground under the desk to be discovered before exiting the room. With all the calm of the professional assassin that she was, Yami easily walked right out of the police station without anyone the wiser.

Her next order of business would be to find and stakeout the terrorist hideout location. Making her way into another alleyway, she transformed back into her normal appearance and headed out for the industrial district to the west.

As she walked the streets, Yami began to notice the style of the buildings slowly change from commercial to industrial which meant she had entered the industrial district. Now she just had to find Auburn street. After asking for directions from one of the locals, she proceeded down several streets before finally arriving at Auburn street. It was a long wide road that was built to accommodate large trucks and was lined with warehouses. Yami walked down the street, her eyes darting from side to side as she looked for 331. Soon enough she found it. It was a small warehouse that was nestled in a corner beside several other buildings. She slipped behind one of the buildings and headed for the rear of the warehouse. An attack during the day would be unexpected and hopefully she could catch the terrorists off-guard.

Making her way to the warehouse she noticed it had a back door. She approached the door and gave it a light knock. A few moments later a slit opened on the upper part of the door and a pair of eyes peered out.

"Who is it?" asked a gruff voice.

"I have business with you." answered Yami.

The eyes looked downward and caught sight of the diminutive girl.

"Get lost kid. You've come to the wrong place." the voice said before slamming the viewing slot shut.

Yami sighed slightly. She would have to get in the hard way. She gripped the door handle and, using her immense strength, ripped it free of its hinges before tossing it aside. Inside, the man who had just shooed her off, had turned to the scene with surprise.

"What the hell?!"

Yami dashed forward, jumped, and kneed the man in the face, knocking him out. Seeing as how no one was responding to the mans shout, any other guards must have been out of earshot. As Yami walked the halls she eventually came upon a door. Opening it, she entered a large room that was lined with weapons and was greeted by the sight of roughly a dozen armed man in uniforms with masks.

"Who the hell is that?" asked one of the men.

"I don't know."

"How did she get in? Isn't Blume covering the door?"

The men were broken from their thoughts when one of the larger guards stepped forward. "Looks like we got ourselves an intruder boys." he said while grinning as he made his way over to Yami. "And she's quite the cutie as well." he said as he licked his lips and leered at Yami. "Tell you what girly, you let us have some fun with you, and we'll let you walk away with your life. What do you say?" the man said as he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Faster then anyone could see, Yami's fist rocketed forward and slammed into the mans stomach. He was sent flying across the room and was embedded in one of the shipping containers. He wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

"I hate perverts." said Yami stoically.

"S-shit! She's a Huntress!" shouted one of the guards in alarm.

The rest of the guards took aim with their guns and were about to fire, when one of the other guards shouted, "Hold your fire! If you start shooting you'll draw attention to this place! Blades only!"

The guards set down their guns and reached for the swords at their sides. They charged Yami, hoping to overwhelm her with sheer numbers. As the first guard reached her she jumped over his swing before delivering a powerful kick to his head. By the time he hit the floor, two more guards had come to take his place. They lunged at Yami with their swords poised to stab her, but she twisted her body to avoid being struck. As she dodged the attack, she spun and batted away the mens swords with her hands. Then, landing on her hands, she continued to spin and slammed her feet into the skulls of the hapless guards which sent them flying.

"Damn! She's tougher then she looks." cursed one of the White Fang terrorists.

"Surrender." spoke Yami coldly.

"Never!"

Just then a chain wrapped around Yami's ankle. Her eyes followed the chain and saw that it was attached to a kusarigama that was held by another guard. He yanked on the chain and lifted Yami off of the ground.

"Let's see how you like this!" he shouted as he charged her with his sickle.

However just before he was about to slice her, wings sprouted from her back and she flew upwards, dragging the man into the air with her.

"What?!" most of the still conscious terrorists exclaimed.

Yami continued her ascent before suddenly diving down and delivering a punch to the center of the chest of her 'passenger'. The man rocketed towards the ground and smashed into the concrete, leaving a spiderweb fracture in the ground.

As she landed, Yami turned her hand into a blade and severed the chain that had bound her ankle. Then, turning to face the remainder of her opponents, her hair turned into a mass of blades, each pointed at the remaining men.

"What the fuck is she?!" shouted one of the White Fang members.

"M-monster!"

The White Fang members dropped their blades and ran, not wanting to deal with the dangerous girl in front of them.

Now that she was alone, Yami had the time to leisurely search the building for money or anything of value. After failing to find anything that looked like money, she made her way over to one of the shipping containers. Perhaps it contained this so called 'Dust' that the police report mentioned. Was it perhaps a type of drug? If so then she wouldn't find any value in it. As she opened the container she was greeted by the sight of dozens of crates and briefcases. Yami grabbed one of the briefcases and opened it up. She raised a brow at what she found inside. It was a bunch of crystals along with a few vials and jars of a colorful dust-like substance.

"Dust perhaps?" she mused. For now she would take what she could and send some samples to her ship for analysis. Grabbing a few cases of the stuff, she made her way back out the way she came in.

 **(-)**

Yami stopped back at her ship to have to strange substance that was Dust analyzed. Upon finishing the scan of it, the ships AI had informed her that it was a mysterious form of energy propellant that had different effects depending on the color. Deeming that it was not an illegal drug, Yami headed back into the city to see if she could sell some of the Dust in order to earn some money.

Night had fallen and Yami made her way through the dark streets with her cases of Dust in tow. Stopping briefly at an intersection, she noticed a store called 'From Dust till Dawn'. Having determined that it was a store that sells Dust, she headed in to sell her supply.

She was greeted by an elderly man who was the stores proprietor. "How can I help you young miss?"

"I was wondering if you might be interested in buying some Dust from me." Yami said as she placed the cases on the counter-top.

"Hmm, under normal circumstances I wouldn't be interested, but my last shipment was hijacked so I'm running low. I suppose I could part with some lien in exchange for your supply." said the man as he scratched his chin. "Feel free to take a look around the shop while I examine the goods."

Yami nodded in response and walked about the shop, inspecting the various wares that it had. She noticed a short girl in a red and black dress behind one of the display racks who was reading from a magazine. Yami peeked over her shoulder to see what she was reading about. The magazine depicted various types of weapons and ammunition and how they would be best utilized.

The ringing of the bell at the door informed Yami that someone else had entered the store. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" asked a rather smug voice before the sound of a pistol being cocked was heard.

Yami hid behind some cover and peered over it to see what was happening.

The shopkeeper had his hands up in defense. "P-please! Just take my lien and leave!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." said the lead man. He wore an expensive looking white suit and had wavy orange hair that covered one eye. In his hands was a cane. Yami could tell from a glance that it was a weapon seeing as how it had a trigger near the handle. The man then gestured to his henchmen, a group of men all in the same uniform. Black suit, red tie. "Grab the Dust."

The men walked over to a nearby wall that had a dispenser of sorts mounted on it and began emptying its contents into cylinders.

"Oh! And how nice of you to have all the Dust already packed up for us." the lead man said as he grabbed Yami's cases of Dust. One of the other henchmen pulled out another case and placed it on the counter. "Fill it."

The elderly man did as he was told while the man in the white suit watched intently.

Yami knew she had to do something. She wasn't the type to stand by while innocents were in danger. First she needed to secure the shopkeeper, then she would deal with the goons.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

Yami spun around, thinking that the voice was directed at her, only to see that the thug had his sword pointed at the other girl that Yami had neglected to remember.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" the thug tried again. He steps over to the girl and puts his hand on her shoulder and spins her around. Her hood fell off to reveal that she was wearing headphones.

The thug gestured for her to remove the headphones, which she did. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you... robbing me?" asked the girl.

Yami was getting herself ready to rescue the girl from her predicament, but...

"Yes!"

"Ohhhh." the girl then spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the mans stomach which sent him across the store.

Another thug came over to see what the commotion was and pointed his gun at the girl. "Freeze!"

Yami watched as the girl rushed forward in an insane burst of speed, leaving behind rose petals and delivered a dropkick to the mans face. The two of them flew out the window of the store and into the street. Seeing that the enemies attention had been diverted, Yami hopped out from her cover and pulled the shopkeeper to safety.

Meanwhile outside, the hooded girl had unfolded a mechanical scythe from her back and spun it about before stabbing it in the ground pointed at the lead thug.

"Okayyy... Get her!" the man ordered his thugs as he nodded his head to the girl. However none of them answered him. "What are you waiting for? A formal invitation? Get her already!" the man shouted as he spun around to see why his men weren't responding. Only to see the reason why they weren't responding.

Standing above the unconscious bodies of his henchmen, was Yami.

"Tch! Damn useless lot." he grumbled as he backed away from Yami, only to remember that the other girl was waiting outside for him.

Seeing as how he was trapped, he decided to improvise. "Well, Red, Black. It sure has been an interesting evening." he said as he dropped his cigar and stomped it out. "And as much as I'd like to stick around..." he said as he grasped the shaft of his cane and aimed it at Yami. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Instead of the cane firing a projectile like Yami expected, the hook of the cane launched out and snagged the other girls arm. The man then reeled her in and flung her at Yami as he spun his body. The two girls crashed together in a pile as the mans cane became whole again. He then aimed his cane at them again and this time the end flipped up to reveal a cross grid sight. This time a projectile was fire out.

Yami quickly got up and turned her hands into a giant pair of shields that took the brunt force of the explosions that resulted from the shot. The two girls then rushed outside to chase after the man, only to find that he was gone. Upon looking about for a moment, they saw him climbing the fire escape of a nearby building.

"You okay if we go after him?" the girl asked the shopkeeper.

"Uh huh." the man replied, still shaken from the entire affair.

The mysterious girl ran up to the building and aimed her scythe at the ground. She then fired a round out of it which propelled her upwards. Yami on the other hand was able to reach the roof with a single jump. When they got to the top they saw the man they were pursuing at the roofs edge.

"Stop!" shouted the red clad girl.

"Persistent..." grumbled the man irritably.

Just as the duo were about to engage the man, a ship flew in and opened its hatch which allowed for him to climb in. He then turned around holding a red Dust gem. "End of the line you two!" he shouted as he tossed the crystal at them and aimed at it with his cane. However Yami was faster. She ran over to the crystal and kicked it right back at the man. It whizzed right past his head, missing his face by mere inches, and embedded in the ships hull. The man couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. "Jeez! To think that could've been me."

Yami was about to grow wings and fly up to the ship, but someone landed in front of them. It was a woman with blonde hair who wore a white shirt and black skirt. She also had on a black and purple cape that ended in arrow-like flames.

"Uh, you might wanna get up here." the man said to the pilot of the ship. The two switched places as the newcomer hit the ship with a barrage of purple beams. As the man took the controls, the blonde woman aimed a blast above the craft which summoned a storm cloud.

With a flick of her wrist, large jagged hail chunks began raining down upon the ship and pummeled the hull. Just then, a woman from the looks of it, stepped into the cockpit of the ship and fired a blast of fire at the blonde. She blocked it with a an energy shield, but the fire splattered on the ground behind her. The flames began to glow and the blonde backflipped out of the way as the ground erupted. The blonde then used the shrapnel to form an arrow which she launched at the aircraft. The woman inside the craft shot more fire at the arrow, but it just reformed before slamming into the side of the ship. The wreckage of the arrow separates into several smaller arrows to encircle the ship, but the woman inside sent out a burst of energy that destroyed them.

The ship began to fly off as the red clad girl turned her scythe into a rifle and fired at the woman in the ship. She blocked the bullets with her bare hands before raising her hand and caused several glowing circles to form around the rooftop group. The blonde woman used some type of energy to push Yami and the girl out of the way before rolling away herself as the circles exploded.

They then watched as the craft took off into the night sky.

Then the red clad girl looked at the blonde with stars in her eyes. "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!"


End file.
